


stamina

by Castamere



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castamere/pseuds/Castamere
Summary: Перевираю линию отношений Джейми и Грея, как мне нравится. Извините за неуважение к букве канона, порядок событий из сериала перепутан, а Грей несколько ООСшный. По событиям 3 серии третьего сезона. Осторожно: гомофобная, англофобная и скотофобная, господи, слова-то какие, лексика.





	stamina

\- На ужин телятина, мистер Фрейзер, но сначала мне придется исполнить один неприятный долг.  
Джейми смотрел без выражения, только в глубине глаз что-то потухло. Не страшно, дружба все равно не заладилась, попробуем кое-что поинтереснее.  
\- Что это за долг, Грей?  
\- Ты ведь не был откровенен, когда переводил мне слова старика. Ты спрашивал про золото, а он в ответ про белую ведьму да про белую ведьму?  
\- Золото проклято белой ведьмой, так он сказал, - равнодушно ответил Рыжий Джейми.   
\- Ясно, мистер Фрейзер, - Грей кивнул солдатам.  
Шесть лет в кандалах, холоде и сырости, а сколько сил! Смотреть на бешеное сопротивление заключенного было удовольствием. Все же очень скоро Джеймс Фрейзер был привязан, раздетый, лицом вниз к узкому деревянному дивану. По сигналу охрана вышла за дверь, оставив их наедине. Джейми тяжело дышал, Грей оттянул ему голову назад за спутанные волосы и сказал почти на ухо:  
\- Поступки вроде вашего влекут за собой наказание. Не переоцените мою мягкость.  
\- Твою мягкость? - Джейми с усилием рассмеялся. - Про тебя мне все ясно, маленький извращенец. Вы, англичане... так однообразны.  
\- Неужели? - тихо спросил Грей, кладя руку на поблескивавшую от пота спину мятежника. Слышать это было больно. Разве его грех в глазах людей так велик, что делает его посмешищем даже для оборванного шотландца в захолустной тюрьме? Однако Грей покажет якобиту, что научился, по крайней мере, держать удар.  
Его пальцы изучали рельеф спины пленника, испещренный шрамами. Джейми дышал сквозь зубы и иногда поводил плечами, стараясь стряхнуть чужую руку. Злость Грея прошла при мысли о невероятных страданиях этого человека. Таких рубцов ему еще не доводилось видеть, а ведь на боевые шрамы он насмотрелся.   
\- Тише, тише... Я не сделаю тебе ничего подобного.   
\- Вряд ли ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, мальчик в красном мундире. Когда это сделали, ты не дорос до лошадиной задницы.   
\- Придержи язык, - рассмеялся Джон Грей. Дерзости этого человека приводили его в хорошее настроение. - Подумай о своей собственной заднице: как бы ей не стать краснее моего мундира.   
Он расстегнул ремень. Джейми заизвивался в путах...  
Через несколько дюжин ударов стало ясно, что боль он терпит превосходно - даже заметно успокоился и дышит ровнее, чем когда Грей гладил его спину. Это было так интересно, что офицер прервал экзекуцию.  
\- Великолепный оттенок, мистер Фрейзер, - он обвел пострадавшее место пальцем в белой перчатке. - Мы с вами хорошо поработали.  
Рыжий Джейми задрожал.  
\- Я не скрываю от тебя ничего про твое паршивое золото, - раздельно выговорил он.  
\- Я понимаю.  
Грей уперся коленом между бедер пленника и дал волю рукам, наслаждаясь нежностью горячей кожи.   
\- Нет, нет, нет, - заговорил Джейми каким-то не своим голосом, - Не надо, я ничего не знаю... где золото...  
\- Печально, - Грей, балансируя на грани эйфории, старался говорить сдержанно. - К счастью, меня интересует не только золото.  
\- Ебаный содомит.  
\- Это ваши домыслы, дорогой мистер Фрейзер. Жаль, что у вас сложилось превратное впечатление о моих мотивах... Или что ваши оскорбления так однообразны.   
Джон Грей действительно убрал руки с его задницы - лишь для того, чтобы снять перчатки, затем он стал поглаживать от поясницы и выше. Рыжий Джейми в эту минуту невероятно нравился ему.  
\- Я уже сказал, что не причиню вам вреда... Постарайтесь успокоиться. Какая у вас интересная спинка. Это, наверное, кнутом?   
Фрейзер не ответил. Он зажмурил глаза и, казалось, пытался просочиться сквозь диван.  
\- Вы, шотландцы, удивительно крепкий народ, - продолжал Грей, нежно массируя шрамы. - Примитивный, быть может, зато стойкий и жизнелюбивый.  
\- Жизнелюбивый? Да лучше пристрели меня... Чем это.  
\- А что такое? Тебе ведь не больно! Едва ли эта рубцовая ткань вообще чувствительна...  
Грей подавил желание исследовать спину мятежника губами и языком. Джейми выругался на гэльском и заговорил как человек, идущий против своей гордости:  
\- Как _я_ уже сказал, ты не первый английский педераст, проявивший ко мне интерес. То, что ты трогаешь... дело рук того, первого.  
Джон Грей остановился. Это объясняло странные реакции пленника, но и пугало. Кто мог сделать такое с человеком, которого... Ну хотя бы не ненавидит? Джейми воспользовался паузой, сказав очень спокойно и официально:  
\- А теперь я хотел бы вернуться в камеру, сэр.  
В камеру, нет, ты не вернешься в камеру. Точно не сейчас.   
\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказал Грей, снова склоняясь над пленником. - Что за скотина.  
Он вернулся к неспешным ласкам.  
\- Чего это тебе жаль? Что из-за "той скотины" я не куплюсь на твои поблажки? Так ты бы меня все равно не получил, Грей. Насколько я знаю, в этой тюрьме нет никого... с нужными тебе наклонностями. Мне жаль, - издевательски закончил Джейми. Грей до боли сжал зубы, но не отвечал. Его пальцы продолжили осторожно разминать плечи и шею Фрейзера. Мускулы напрягались под прикосновением. Пленник продолжал:  
\- С другой стороны, англичане давно привыкли навязывать свое общество. Вы вряд ли помните, на что похоже быть желанным.  
Грей застыл на секунду, ощущая где-то глубоко тупую боль, но взял себя в руки и заставил рассмеяться.  
\- Пожалуй, вашего бывшего поклонника даже можно понять. Вы не цените добрых чувств и наслаждаетесь своей способностью выводить людей из себя.   
\- Мне кажется, если бы не ваши добрые чувства, я не лежал бы здесь с голым задом?  
\- Вам много всего кажется, мистер Фрейзер. Рад, что вы начали это понимать...  
Придерживая одной рукой за шею, скользнул другой вниз по позвоночнику. Фрейзер снова отчаянно забился.  
\- Ну тише же! Обещаю, я не сделаю и половины того, на что ты напрашиваешься.  
Грей любовался круглыми половинками, блестящей в свете камина рыжей порослью на бедрах; сжимал, поглаживал, подбирался опасно близко к складке между ягодиц. Он долго мечтал о чем-то подобном: в его фантазиях всплывала тысяча вариантов всего, что можно сделать с Рыжим Джейми. И две тысячи - того, что Джейми мог бы с ним сделать.  
\- Хорошо посмеялся надо мной со своей супругой, лживая шотландская свинья?  
\- Не смей говорить о моей жене! Она сделала это из жалости к тебе, перепуганному мальчишке.  
\- Или из бесстыдства, что вернее. Может, вы с ней часто устраивали такие спектакли напоказ твоему сброду? Может, она была женой им всем?  
Джеймс глубоко, с присвистом, вдохнул.  
\- Моя жена... мертва... и больше ни один сраный озабоченный глиномес в красном мундире ничего от меня не получит... пользуясь ее именем.  
В этом было столько горечи, что Грей даже не стал язвить, например, "какая удача". В нем неумолимо поднималась глухая тоска. Джейми его едва помнил, а Джон все эти годы, превращаясь из юноши в мужчину, не переставал думать о нем с постыдным возбуждением. Повстанцу тогда нравился его страх, понравилось издеваться над ним, ну так теперь он возвращает должок.   
Грей оседлал его ноги, наслаждаясь контактом, стал ласкать нежную кожу внутри бедер, медленно проводя от колен к ягодичной складке. Вряд ли это останется без реакции.  
\- Сколько лет ты ни с кем не был? Шесть?  
\- А ты?  
\- Но... мы ведь... о тебе... говорим, - Грей подкреплял свои слова легкими шлепками. Он, впрочем, не собирался трахать пленника, показывая свою к нему слабость. Только дразнить.  
\- Я к тому, что твоя горячая кровь, верно, бунтует и ищет выхода?  
\- А ты, сдается мне, ищешь входа.  
\- Я нашел все, что искал, - рассмеялся Грей, неторопливо поглаживая вожделенное отверстие. Пальцам было горячо и очень приятно.  
В молчании прошло несколько минут. Природа взяла свое, и Джейми, который, быть может, догадался смириться и представлять любимую жену, двигался под его руками, терся о грубую обивку. Грей стоически терпел впившиеся в эрекцию бриджи - это подождет.  
...Бессильная неподвижность после легких конвульсий - Грей понял, что найдет на обивке мокрое пятно. Закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь триумфом... Если бы он мог видеть себя со стороны, то нашел бы, что невероятно красив в эту минуту - будто освещенный изнутри.  
Поцеловал Джейми в затылок, придерживая за волосы от попытки разбить ему лицо.  
\- Извините меня, Джейми. Я бы немедленно вас развязал, если бы не опасался, что вы проломите мне череп. Поэтому сейчас я позову джентльменов, что ожидают за дверью - они освободят вас и мы сможем приступить к ужину.


End file.
